


non-violence

by gunk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Hannibal and Will slip away for a moment.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 74





	non-violence

Hannibal has soft hands.

Will marvels at that for a moment, how unexpected it is. Does he moisturize? That’s an odd thought, Hannibal putting on lotion as part of a daily routine. Will imagines that he’d use something scentless, as Hannibal smells only of soap and cologne that probably cost more than a used car. It makes sense, in another odd way- surely Hannibal takes good care of himself?

A soft hand snakes its way across Will’s throat, then down the collar of his shirt to his chest. Buttons are undone by the other hand, and then both are on Will’s chest, teasing his nipples. Will moans, truly caught off guard. Hannibal is a man that takes what he wants, when he wants it, and Will is still taken aback by his brazenness. Their personalities couldn’t be more different, and yet here they are, in a supply closet of an FBI facility fucking like rabbits. 

Will’s rough hands, so rough compared to Hannibal’s, go to Hannibal’s neck. They urge him on, pull him in further. Hannibal moves to kiss Will, and Will is the first to add tongue. Soon they’re pressed against one another, a soft hand trailing downwards still. One hand remains on Will’s chest, twisting his nipple, while the other hand fumbles with Will’s belt. It doesn’t  _ fumble _ \- Hannibal is never so clumsy- but it does cause a bit of a struggle.

“Hold on,” Will breaks the quiet between them, piercing his way through a space permeated only by moans and heavy breathing before then.

“My belt- fuck.”

Hannibal whispers something, almost inaudible, as they both struggle with the buckle on Will’s belt: “-worry about it.” And with that, he manages to slide the buckle open, and the belt is slipped back a bit. They continue their lecherous encounter, with Hannibal readjusting his position to place his higher-up hand on Will’s neck.

Hannibal’s lower hand, the one now doing the bulk of the work, grips Will through his boxers. Will moans again, as Hannibal rubs his clit with the palm of his hand. Hannibal moves his hand inside of Will’s boxers, then runs a finger between his lips, feeling how wet he is. Will makes eye contact with Hannibal for the first time in awhile, and Hannibal smirks. They hadn’t talked about it before this, but Will finds no judgement in Hannibal’s eyes.

Will is spurred on by the acceptance, and grabs Hannibal by his own neck, ensnaring them both in a kiss once more. This time, Hannibal is the one to use tongue first, and as his fingers begin to delve into Will further, he pulls an odd move in Will’s mouth, licking across his teeth before pulling out. 

Hannibal pushes Will back, smirks again, and begins to finger him. Will moans at the intrusion, and arcs his back, trying to push Hannibal in further. Hannibal takes the cue, pushing in one finger as deep as he can.

“Tell me when.”

Impatient, Will squirms. “Now!”

Hannibal raises a brow, but takes the prompt, pushing in another finger. He slides his fingers in and out with precision, hammering Will’s pussy with skill. Will thinks that Hannibal must have done this before, for sure- and, for some reason, he feels jealousy. He wants to be Hannibal’s only, the only one that Hannibal fucks like this. Will is filled with fervent passion, and grabs Hannibal, pulling him closer until their chests are touching.

“More. Now.”

There’s an ‘are you sure’ look on Hannibal’s face, but Hannibal proceeds as commanded. Will groans and squirms as the third finger is pushed into him, stretching him fully. He rarely even uses three when he’s alone, but it’s a good feeling, one of just-right fullness; not too much, but definitely enough. Will feels his clit twitch, and as if on cue, Hannibal turns his other hand’s attention to Will’s clit. Fully stimulated, Will barely lasts a few seconds before he’s cumming on Hannibal’s hand, and then slowly- agonizingly- Hannibal pulls back. Will lets go of him to allow him to move.

With a smirk on his face that says he’s done there, Hannibal pulls up Will’s pants and readjusts his belt, before speaking:

“That’s enough for now, Will. We have a case to solve.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically identical to a destiny fic that i wrote.
> 
> you choose when this fic is set. i pictured s1, but it can be anywhere.


End file.
